In a conventional mobile communication system, a radio base station which manages a particular cell can control transmission restriction of a radio signal (RACH signal, for example) from a mobile station, by transmitting broadcast information including transmission availability information.
Meanwhile, a home-cell-managing radio base station (Femto BTS) is configured to permit accesses only from a mobile station having an access permission (from a registered mobile station) and to refuse accesses from a mobile station having no access permission (from an unregistered mobile station).